


Purple Mountain Majesties

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Culture Shock, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Purple Bellies, Some Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Kolivan and Coran are headed to a vocation spot for some R&R until Coran’s due date, but something comes up that puts Kolivan into a bit of a panic.





	Purple Mountain Majesties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> Hi! I saw that you included Coran/Kolivan among your ship lists, a little rarepair I love dearly! Hope you don't mind a bit of mpreg and some alien worldbuilding with them? ♥️

His rotund belly distended exquisitely like a dome, so perfectly round and smooth, the illusion of a pure circular surface broken by that of the soft trail of orange hair and a protruding navel. 

And purple. His belly was slowly turning purple. 

And the problem was, the rest of Coran wasn’t purple. The first time Kolivan awoke and noted the darkened belly under his husband’s shirt, he panicked, fearing for their child’s wellbeing. After convincing himself that Coran was okay, for his husband showed no other signs of distress, and no bleeding nor bruises could be detected anywhere, Kolivan turned around and went back to sleep. Until Coran’s belly literally awoke him again, its glow so vibrant purple that Kolivan could do nothing but gently pull back Coran’s shirt, then lay there staring at it with silent horror.

Not even the blues of Coran’s markings glowed. Just that great, distended pregnant belly with their child inside. 

Was this the Altean way of warning the parents something was amiss? Was this a sign that—Ancients above forbid—the child was suffocating or dying? It hadn’t been glowing last week. Kolivan noticed something was a little off a few nights ago but passed it off as just trickery of the light. After all, _he_ was purple. It wasn’t far-fetched to think the fluorescence cast a purply glow over his husband. 

But now there was no mistaking it: Coran’s belly was _glowing_, and glowing a vibrant violet, clashing with the outrageously orange hairs of his happy trail. 

He bent down and gently tried to nudge Coran awake to no avail. The Altean could sleep through an entire battle. Which was unfortunate at the moment considering that he looked like he was about to explode. 

Panicked, Kolivan slid out of bed and considered his choices. Couldn’t contact the Atlas. He and Coran were heading back to planet Earth to a place called the Colorado Springs for a little getaway before Coran was due to deliver the baby. The paladins and Krolia had helped to pick the vacation spot for them with explicit promise that this wasn’t any attempt to prank them. Thought of a vacation at this time didn’t entirely please Kolivan as there were always more important matters to tend to, but he supposed Coran, being pregnant at his age, deserved a bit of respite. And Coran had very much appreciated the idea. 

In turn, Kolivan had selected a vacation spot for the paladins, one he had personally selected. The admiral had asked if it would be appropriate to bring his own child there. Kolivan saw no reason. So long as the paladins succeeded their mission there first, the planet would be an ideal spot for a family vacation. 

So no Atlas. Couldn’t risk having his ears talked off by Romelle nor any of her cohorts. Or—Ancients forbid once more—the likes of Lieutenant Kinkade and his cohost Lieutenant Rizavi looking for an encore interview. 

That meant biting the bullet and calling General Krolia Orgkana. 

“What is it, Kolivan?” 

She did not seem pleased with the vacation spot he had chosen for them. 

“Krolia, is Queen Allura available for questioning?” 

Krolia pulled a weird face. “No. Why?” 

“I have an urgent matter concerning the experience of Altean gestation.” 

“Kolivan, in case you don’t recall, you sent us to an island full of rogue Galra militants who won’t take Acxa as their new democratic leader, and have mined the entire area as their way of welcoming us. And to make matters worse, there’s plenty about the nature of this place that’ll want to kill you. Allura’s busy trying to fish Lance out of the dragon cave. He can’t stop licking the eggs.” 

“Why is Lieutenant Lance licking dragon eggs?” 

“Have you actually seen these eggs?” 

“Point taken.” 

“What seems to be the problem?” 

“I don’t know if you can help me. It’s Coran. While you were pregnant, has your stomach ever changed colors and glowed?” 

Krolia stared at the screen, flummoxed. 

“Um, _no_,” she said. Kolivan could hear yelling behind her. Clearly he had called at a bad time, but he trusted the paladins could handle whatever was going on at their end. 

“You were pregnant with a different species,” Kolivan said stoically. He didn’t have time to argue. “So was Keith with the Admiral’s child.” 

“Nope,” Krolia said. “Humans didn’t magically make our bellies change colors. Might be just an Altean thing.” 

“Did you ask Keith?” 

“Why would I—for Ancients’ sake! Keith also married a Terran!—_KEITH! DID YOUR STOMACH GLOW WHEN YOU WERE PREGNANT?_”

_“NO WHY WOULD IT—KOSMO THAT’S NOT FOOD! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE EGGS?!”_

_“SVEN WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?!”_ That was Admiral Shirogane. 

_“A knife!”_ a gleeful little voice squealed as the child darted across the screen behind Krolia. 

_“No, Sven!”_

Kolivan watched with slow mounting horror as the admiral chased after the child while his husband wrestled with the space wolf, while Hunk and Pidge were busy fending off some monster. This was the future he was looking at for himself and Coran. Maybe if he just left the child to remain with Coran at the Atlas… 

Krolia sighed heavily and regarded Kolivan as though this was all his fault. Not that they had to take this mission or anything. Kolivan merely suggested it as a vacation spot. 

“Maybe Coran’s camouflaging?” Krolia suggested. “Purple husband, purple baby?” 

“I don’t _glow_,” Kolivan reminded her firmly. 

“What’s all that ruckus?” came a playful voice as Coran’s head appeared around the corner. 

Kolivan gave a little start. 

“Coran!” Krolia said brightly. The dangerous tone in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. “Kolivan’s been so worried about you! He called to ask why your belly has begun to glow that wonderful shade of purple! Is everything okay with the baby?” 

“Oh?” Coran checked under his night shirt before laughing heartily. He ran up to Kolivan and patted him on the head. 

“Don’t worry your furry head!” Coran laughed. “It’s just our little bumper-thumper happily showing off! Must be in a good mood! Unborn critters can do that at this stage, you know!” 

“Alteans change colors according to mood?!” Kolivan stared at Coran, a little taken aback.

“Just the unborns. I mean, how else would you know how the bun’s shaping up? Well, better skedaddle! Gotta check on how the thumper’s room’s coming along. Don’t know when Ol’ Lil’ Wimb-Wimb be making their grand appearance!” 

“Wimb-Wimb?” 

Kolivan wondered how Zarkon and Honerva dealt with the same thing. 

“For my grandfather, of course: Hieronymus Wimbleton!” Coran said brightly. “Oh, he was quite a character! Brilliant and knowledge and so funny! Ah, I can see the Purple Mountain from here! We’re gonna match the scenery, Hubby!” 

Cringing at the nickname—of all things, Coran had to fall for a cutesy Earthian term to bestow on Kolivan as a nickname—Kolivan kept staring, devoid of any thought. All this just to learn that Altean fetuses change colors according to _mood_?! “A character…”

As Coran hopped away, Kolivan shook his head and mumbled, “Alteans.” He glared back at his communicator, noticing a Krolia grinning smugly at Kolivan. 

“Well, that’s settled then!” she said happily. “If you need any other name suggestions, I’ve always liked Yurak!” 

Kolivan scoffed and shook his fist. “You and that talentless hack of a poet!”


End file.
